


Eyes of The Beast

by imaydisappear



Series: Of Monsters, Men and In-betweens [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaydisappear/pseuds/imaydisappear
Summary: He also tried to not think about the voice he heard after closing the doors, raspy and deep but unmistakably human, saying sorry for the broken windows.





	Eyes of The Beast

Going through the door of the main room of Uchiha Estate was like stepping into another dimension. One that was cruel and cold, as much as the man sitting on the de facto throne in the middle. The ceilings were so high you would wonder why there was one at all, but despite that it was elegantly lighted. Not daring to look directly at Uchiha, the man continued to roam his gaze around without being disrespectful for one wrong move could cost him his life. Pulling his companion closer, he moved forward and opened his eyes only to close it when he caught Uchiha's hand raise in his peripheral vision.

 

"Silence."

 

It was but one word. And it was enough to cease the wind howling outside. Even with fear warning him he raised his head the sudden bravery the courtesy of being spoken to. When he finally dared to look at him, he found Sasuke Uchiha wasn't paying any attention to him nor his companion. His attention seemed to be on a red fox that was on a pillow, high as his throne, and petting it slowly. From this distance the animal appeared to be sleeping. As weird as that was they did not have time to waste. Judging Uchiha's weird taste at domestic animals wasn't part of his job. But seeing this fox brought a rumor that has been whispered among the folk of the village.

 

The man shook his head. Rumors were as reliable as their name implied. After a few minutes he decided to try again. Just as he was about to mismatched eyes locked onto his and froze any word he might utter in his throat. Even though Uchiha's lips did not move he could clearly hear his voice demanding not make him say it twice.

 

It was an obvious sign that they should just go back and not bother the Uchiha nor his sleeping fox for now. But his companion didn't seem to read the tense situation as well as his impending doom.

 

"Mr. Uchiha we are here in behalf of- !"

 

It was not even a full sentence before it was stopped as if by magic and it was already a disaster. His voice, loud from annoyance, seemed to echo in this spacious room if one of this greatness could be called that and the hand petting the fox came to a halt as the fox opened its eyes and rose from its slumber. Many pairs of eyes watched as the little animal stretched and yawned. It made one think of the adjective _cute_ as if it was a kitten and not a ferocious animal of the wild. And for all his wisdom all the man could do was watch as the fox finish its stretching and jump onto Uchiha's lap. It looked upon its master's face as if a conversation without words were being had, it filled the man with dread. 

 

Just as quickly the fox turned towards them and jumped into the air. It seemed to hang in the air too, for a second and the sun shone upon it from the windows that was as high as the ceiling. Blinding them, making them wonder how it came to happen for the sky was thick with clouds when they were upon their way. They didn't have much time to dwell on it. For as if a fruit of their momentary blindness a monster came forth, looking much like the fox that looked at them but much bigger with many tails. Nine tails, the man thought to himself without counting. _Kyuubi._ Rumors had a foundation after all.

 

The massive head of the monster turned to his companion and bellowed a sound that shattered the windows, making glass shards fly everywhere. Its mouth was big enough to eat a man whole. Following his howl quickly was the sound of his companion hitting the ground out cold, maybe dead already. Expecting his demise, the old man just stood where he was as still as a statue and as silent as one, too. Maybe as a reward for his silence the beast just spared a glance at him before turning back to the little fox he was previously and somehow with the aid of blinding sun again. It took little steps towards the Uchiha and jumped onto his lap and stayed there curling up, much like a baby animal preparing to sleep.

 

"Leave ." the Uchiha said his voice somehow as loud as the beast's howl without even raising above polite manners of a noble. And the demand in this just one word propelled him to turn around and walk as steady as he can towards the doors. When he heard accompanying steps to his, fear for his life filled his insides but as they closed in on him and just walked past him he was relieved. Must be the guards, he thought. And when he finally left the estate's grounds he stopped thinking about it altogether.

 

Unbidden, came the picture of his companion to his mind making him feel regretful, guilty, sad. But he had nothing he could do back there.

 

Remembering how for one second the eyes of the beast glowed a bright, familiar blue he shivered and vowed to leave this village and never look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry for the unoriginal title. I just have no luck when it comes to naming things and I really wanted to post it now. (For it just wouldn't leave my mind.)
> 
> I am also sorry for not giving proper names to the gentlemen in this story for obvious reasons stated above. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and if you have questions about the story (I may not have been as clear as I wanted to at some parts) or any other things, feel encouraged to ask them. 
> 
> Have a nice day/night. :)


End file.
